wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Popura Taneshima
ぽぷら |japanese name= Poplar Taneshima |alias= |race= Japanese |gender= Female |age= 17 |height= 140 cm (S1& S2) 141 cm (S3) |weight= 40 kg |birthday= July 27th |eyes= Sienna |hair= Mahogany |blood type=A |base of works= |occupation= Waitress |previous occupation= |partner= |previous partner= |status= |relatives= |equipment= |manga debut= Volume 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice= Kana Asumi, Mai Kadowaki (drama CD) |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Popura "Poplar" Taneshima is a short, 17 year old, high school student who works at Wagnaria as a waitress. She is one of the main female characters in the story, Working!! Appearance She has huge breasts and looks like 12 year old girl (specially stated by Souta) with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. Even though she is 17, she is small and short for her age. Personality She is energetic, positive person, but is constantly frustrated when people think she's in middle or elementary school. She always wants everyone to get along. She's also somewhat oblivious, completely unaware of Satou's feelings for Yachiyo, and why he messes with her hair. However, she manages to recognise Yachiyo's feelings for Satou, even before Yachiyo does. History Backround Synopsis Equipments Relationships Family: Co-workers: Souta Takanashi: Taneshima highly admires Takanashi, and adores Kotori as an ideal goal. She is quite friendly with Takanashi, often attempting to get him and Inami together, and feeling left out when he doesn't pet her for long periods. However, she is often frustrated by his 'small' comments. Taneshima believes Kotori to be the perfect girl, and often asked Takanashi to cross-dress for her, which he always refuses. Popura's adoration of Kotori is to the extent that her co-workers ask her whether she is attracted to women, but she denies it. However, after meeting Takanashi's family and discovering that they're all tall and have impressive figures, she dropped her admiration of Takanashi's girl-form and asked permission to admire his sisters, considering his family blessed by the gods. Kyouko Shirafuji: Kyouko is very protective of Taneshima, and has found it routine to protect her from bullies in the restaurant. Because she is the manager, Kyouko is allowed to use violence against the bullies, which usually causes them to never come back, keeping Taneshima safe. Jun Satou: Satou is a close friend of Taneshima's, and he often helps her with things she can't do. However, Satou is in love with Yachiyo, so whenever he sees Yachiyo spending time with Kyouko, he becomes angry, and in turn, bullies Taneshima. Often by teasing her about her height, and messing with her "fluffy" hair by putting it in different hairstyles or just ruffling it. Yachiyo Todoroki: Yachiyo, like Kyouko, often defends Taneshima when someone insults her height. This is normally Satou who she has to protect Taneshima against. Souma Hiroomi: Taneshima and Souma are good friends, but Taneshima is sometimes scared of him because he knows her dark secret, and uses it to get her to do his work for him. Mahiru Inami: Taneshima and Inami are very close friends, and often talk to each other to help Inami get over her androphobia. Taneshima also highly involves herself in Inami's love for Takanashi. She tries to push them together in any way that she can, and scolds Takanashi when he makes Inami feel bad. In episode 12, Taneshima made Takanashi promise to go out on a date with Inami as payment for making Taneshima feel bad. Aoi Yamada: Because Taneshima can not see through Yamada's lies, she thinks that Yamada is a sweet and kind girl with a sad past. Also, because Taneshima is older than Yamada, she took this chance and made Yamada think of her as her "onee-san" (older sister) so she wouldn't be looked down upon by Yamada. However, Yamada already looked down on her and even patted her head. Taneshima was too oblivious to notice this. Others: Trivia *Taneshima has super long, fluffy hair that Satou often styles for his enjoyment. *Taneshima's father is a public servant, and her mother is a house wife. *Taneshima goes to the same high school as Takanashi. *Taneshima wears fake glasses when she's studying to make herself look older and more serious. *Although she is small, it is revealed that Taneshima has a bigger breasts size than Inami. *Taneshima's secret is that she actually wears elevator shoes all the time to make herself seem taller. Souma uses this secret against her in order to get her to do all his work. *Taneshima's first name, Popura, is often mistaken for "Poplar." However, since there are no L's in the Japanese language, and all L's are pronounced with R's, her correct name would be Popura. *Taneshima's first name, Popura, is ironic because her parents named her that in hopes that she would grow as tall as a poplar tree. Unfortunately for her, she ended up being very short. *When Satou hears that Popura is quitting, he puts his frustration out on Maya. But to him, it's not the same as teasing Popura. *Popura was originally going to be the protagonist, but the focus was switched to Souta. *Popura's parents are shorter than her. Lines (Quotes) * Calling me small, you're so mean! * I'm not an elementary student! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters